This is me: A collection of Pottery poems
by Madam RedRose25
Summary: a collection of Harry-related poems! If you want angst, here it is! Please R&R! Includes: Harry, Sirius and Lily. Mentions of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Behind the Veil

Screams, cries, curses fly,

By that ancient veil where I saw you die.

It's all horrible nightmares- except they're real

Which doesn't make the scars for you heal

Oh godfather of mine, where are you now?

You are not dead, you are not gone

Memories keep playing like a never ending song

Please come from behind that veil.

Sirius please, come behind that veil

I want to see your dark hair, I want to feel….

Please come out, Padfoot I beg,

Your bark-like laugh is still ringing in my head

Bellatrix doesn't need to pay; she did nothing to you,

She did NOT kill you.

Sirius please, come from behind that veil

Come behind that old curtain, swaying like mad,

Or I'll keep blaming myself which is bad

I'll cry soon, I swear- and I don't fucking care

It's driving me insane! Please help me with my unwanted fame

I must see you, touch you, speak to you…

Merlin- please Sirius! Come from behind that veil!

Come out from behind that fucking veil,

All I have to do is reach for you; you'll reach for me too

I'll just grab your hand and pull you out because you're alive

I'm thinking of it now, it's soon time to dive…

You'll give me your advice, and comforting because,

I never did see you leaving

You did not die

You did not die

You did not die

You did NOT die!

Sirius please come from behind the veil

Come out, don't hide, you never use to…

Sirius! Why aren't you listening? I'm now crying…

Sirius please, I can't accept this now! Do you see what I have to go through every day?

Sirius please, I miss you, I loved you…

So you never came back from the curtain,

With the archway and dais, you're now in heaven most likely,

With Mum, Dad, and Cedric, now I feel sick….

So you really are gone, your cousin's fault

We hardly saw enough of each other for you to go so soon…

Now I've got to live with this guilt, no matter what Dumbledore says

I've got to pull myself together if I want to avenge you, Mum, and Dad

I have now figured out I'm the child of the prophecy

I will end this war, you'll all see…


	2. Lost, Broken, Torn and Confused

LOST, BROKEN, TORN, AND CONFUSED….

So you left me here, alone, again

At least you're up with your two best friends

Now I'm more confused than ever-

You shouldn't have died, never, ever…

Why Sirius? Why? I'm so torn apart inside.

I felt as if I've stopped living, breathing….

I've stopped laughing. I still can see your face, so bemused. How, how can I face him again?

How can I fight him again?

From the veil you died, from then on, I begin to cry.

I start to hear a lullaby; I'll close my eyes for a while and start to smile.

Mum is singing to me, "Be strong, be strong. Keep your head up and be strong."

How Mum, how?! I lost you, Dad and Sirius, don't you know?

I can't go on Mum, not now. I'm so confused, confused…

I need you guys, I want you guys.

How DARE you leave your poor child to fend like this?

Look at all the normal stuff in life I've missed.

Sirius-come back, put a smile upon my face,

Daddy- come back, put me in my place,

Mummy- come back, I need to feel your embrace…

I want my mummy and daddies,

I need my mummy and daddies,

I love my mummy and daddies,

I need to go on, I feel so lost, broken, torn and confused….


	3. It's All Bull

**IT'S ALL BULL…..**

Okay, just another pissed-off Harry poem. Its just talking about how he's fed up with people who are trying to feel and for him and he knows they have no clue what he goes through and how he feels. Hope you enjoy! **Warning**: contains swearing, so read if you don't get bothered by it okay? Please leave me kind comments!

They think that they can understand,

They think that they can cope

After they lost three parents they still feel there is hope.

They think that they know what its like to walk for miles without a bike,

To take that hike to hell.

They tell of stories full of danger, they tell not but lies.

They have never seen the pits of evil burning in green eyes.

They're too proud, with hearts on shelves.

They lost so much- bull shit

They feel my angst- bull shit

They know who I am- bull shit

They've already felt such power- it's all bull.

All hell breaks loose once a boy is on a hangman's noose.

Once a boy bleeds, once the world won't sing

Once a boy who cries, whose blood pours out like wine

Once a boy who's only fifteen has seen all forms of insanity.

To watch Dad die, to hear Mum scream, to view it all like once bad dream.

They think they know, but its all bull….

More poems shall be coming soon okay? Just give me a sign you are reading them!! I have a fun HP alphabet I want to put up here so come back soon! I get so use to writng my story; I don't ever want to take a break from typing so I decided to finally return to my poems. So please read 'em! Ta!! Luv and magic Rose


	4. War Lullaby

**WAR LULLABY**

This is my forth poem (duh) so check it out. It's about Lily looking after Harry wherever he goes and things of that sort. I think it's after Dumbledore's death or around…. It use to be good and it still is a bit with the changes I made but review anyway. It makes my day. Okay, here it is!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

This is the room where I use to sing to you,

This is the path I thought I knew….

I see you here alone babe, did they do something to you babe?

She better not lay a finger on you babe,

Why must you sit alone and cry babe?

You miss me so much Harry but you have to be strong,

So for now I'll sing you my sweet, sweet song.

I know that you hurt babe,

I've known it for so long babe,

I don't want you to blame yourself babe,

I want you to smile babe.

You miss me so much Harry but you have to be strong,

So for now I'll sing you my sweet, sweet song.

I remember your first laugh babe,

It seems so long ago babe,

I use to tuck you in babe,

I wish I still could….

You miss me so much Harry but you have to be strong,

So for now I'll sing you my sweet, sweet song.

Your life has been tough babe,

You hide too many tears babe,

For once let it out babe,

No one will think any less of you.

I know that you miss me Harry but you have to be strong,

But for now I'll sing you my sweet, sweet song.

My poor Harry, I miss you more than you will ever know,

I can't stand to see you in such loss, confusion and sorrow.

We all miss you up here dear; please don't loose your head,

We know what you're going through; we know the dread that fills you.

Do your best in class babe,

Be true to your friends babe,

Even play Quidditch to your best babe!

We're rooting for that win babe

Don't dwell on the past babe,

Don't hide your feelings from others babe,

Don't blame yourself for anyone's death now, babe.

Keep a level head babe

Try your hardest to win this war babe,

And keep on loving others the way you do babe,

It's the advantage that you have- it will come of aid in the end.

Just because you can't see us Harry don't loose faith in everything you do,

Everyone needs you, everyone is counting on you.

Smile your toothy smile once in a while.

Walk on the battle ground with your head held high,

Your chest out, proud.

Don't let Him get to you, you can beat him

You will win.

Bite your tongue and look after them all, you are their leader,

You are the Chosen One.

Finish the task at hand; keep your friends by you,

Keep following the marked path until it's just you two,

Do it for them, for us, for you.

The war has yet to end so don't fade, don't fade….

Its getting late now babe, I see how exhausted you are babe,

Please keep my thoughts in your mind babe,

It will do you some good babe.

I can tell you still miss me Harry but you must remember to be strong,

So I'll close, for now, with my sweet, sweet song.

Okay, that was it! Like I said, I thought it was better a while ago (3/14/05 to be exact!) when I wrote it but now, it alright. I changed it up a bit but it's not my best poem but it's the only Lily one I wrote so far and I wanted some Lily in my collection. I have a better one I wrote that I might put up tomorrow or sometime this week if I get reviews. So review! And check back to my other two stories for updates as well like always. Okay, that's it I guess. REVIEW! Please!

Love and magic: Rose.


	5. Nothing but a Prodigy

**NOTHING BUT A PRODIGY **

This is about Harry's journey to understanding what he was set out to do- kill Voldermort. All the thoughts and feelings from around Dumbledore's death until the last moments before Harry kills You-Know-who. Hope you like! Leave kind comments!!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

I feel my life is just a storm, the waves are crashing down

I feel as if this whole life is something I should condemn, condemn myself.

Why did you have to leave so soon? Was it really necessary?

Am I really made of strong material? I feel this life is too surreal.

They all are depending on me; they think that I could win,

Is trouble and curiosity nothing more than a sin?

There they are, pointing; there they are calling, calling out to me…

Chosen one. I am him. Or am I really? Am I really nothing more than the child of the prophecy?

Child of the prophecy is what I am?

I only want your help, your guidance, your humane heart.

Please, you've left too soon for me.

They think that I can kill him; they feel it in their veins,

But all I feel is fear, anxiety, and nothing more than everyone else's pain.

I know I have to kill him, but I need to know how. I need to put on a brave front; I need to show everyone what I can really do.

Do you believe I can take him down no matter what my mind makes me do in the end?

All I hear, all they see, nothing but the child of the prophecy,

Child of the prophecy is what I am.

Child of the Prophecy- here to help, here to win.

Child of the Prophecy- here to enter the battle arena head-on, kill if needs be.

I'm a prodigy, no I do not ask for it.

I'm a prodigy; I will do what I can to help us all.

I'm a prodigy, its pretty obvious now, I was born to kill, I was born to face this mess my own.

Tonight I shall curse, tonight I shall hex. I shall do what I can and what I know to end this fight.

Tonight you will hear my cry; you will see red and green in the sky.

Tonight will be the night, tonight will be the time he dies.

Tonight will be my last time, his last time.

Tonight the good will outweigh the evil, the madness, the cruelty that is of one single so called man.

I know now what I need to do; I know what the path is set out to be.

I must walk it without anyone; I must face my fears and just do it, just cause pain and mean it.

I thank-you for all your help but no one knows what the outcome might be so you will see, you will see…

I can do this, I will do this. This isn't childhood games anymore; this is what I was set out to do.

I am going to murder, I am going to murder.

This is what your so called prodigy was prepared to do so here goes.

BANG! Red, green and then he falls, then he falls.

Curses fly and he falls, he still falls; here's to the beginning of a new life, here's to the good and light,

Good and light…

I think that's it. It's a revised version of what I originally wrote which I realize now like I do with all my poems, it wasn't as good as I thought. Hopefully this is better than what it originally was. Hope you all like it! Please reply! More poems to come! Good-bye for now! L&M- Rose


	6. Night Before Christmas, Harry Potter Sty

**NIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS, HARRY POTTER STYLE!**

_Cute little late night rendezvous about Harry and Ron! Read and enjoy!_

'Twas the night before Christmas

And all through the castle,

Every child was sleeping,

Not a detention to hassle.

When with a rustle of a cloak,

And the sound of a 'shush!'

Two boys in pajamas left in a rush!

Harry and Ron were out of their beds

'Cause visions of cakes and sweets danced in their heads.

And Harry in his slippers

And Ron is his socks

Headed for the kitchens,

Pear tickled but did not knock.

When out with a force,

There came a small voice,

To boys jumped ten feet

To find the source of the noise.

Away to Harry,

Dobby hugged him tight

Tears livid in his eyes,

And Harry was no longer in fright.

The candles were lit,

In the roomy-warm kitchen

Elves beaming everywhere,

The children's stomach's felt bare.

But what to their surprise

Should be there,

But the headmaster with cocoa,

And smiling ear-to-ear!

With a raise of his hand,

So swift and great,

Troubles were gone (thank god!)

For being out this late.

More curious than cats,

All seamed dear

And he called to the elves very clear:

"Now Dobby and Mindy! Now Honkey and Ridden! On Looly and Kimi! On Brilliy and Winky!"

"To the shelves of this room,

To the tops of the walls,

Bring these boys food!

Hurry! Hurry, you all!"

As big feet scattered,

The elves they did fly,

No obstacles there,

But the cakes stacked high!

So up on food trays,

The sweets piled up,

With mugs of hot chocolate,

Whipped cream topped the cup.

And then in a squeaking,

Harry did hear by his mid-drift,

Dobby with cocoa, a tray he did lift.

As Harry smiled his thanks,

Dobby did frown,

And below with a bow,

He had to break down.

He was dressed all in socks,

Four on each foot,

Wearing shorts and a tie,

Blimey! What a look!

A bundle of pies,

Ron stuffed his face,

He ate like a pig but this wasn't his case.

Albus' eyes how they sparkled,

His beard so long and billowy,

Glasses on his crooked nose,

His gown long and shiny…

His wise old gaze,

Was shown as if on-stage,

And the hat on his head,

Wrinkled as if it held rage.

The grin on his face

Was held with such truce

He nodded his head,

He stood up, his robes no longer loose.

He had a kind face

And little stars in his eyes,

That shined when was shown

Like diamonds in the light.

He was tall and thin,

A right old man,

And Harry smiled when he saw him,

He told secrets like nobody can.

A wink from the eye,

And a nod from his head,

The boys loaded with sweets,

Knew they had to get back to bed.

They spoke not a word,

As they padded back to their dorm room,

And under their thick covers,

Harry was relived they had not encountered any doom.

And lying his glasses,

Aside from his bed,

Harry gave a great yawn,

Green eyes felt like led.

He curled in his toes,

And turned on his side,

And asleep the boy was,

Dreaming of how he flied.

But he heard in his dreams,

Saw his parents in the light,

"Happy Christmas Harry,

Love James and Lily!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO

HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!

Well I hope you enjoyed that! I wrote it two years ago and am so happy I can chare it with you now! I was in a chrtistmasy mood so I typed this up. Well happy early X-mas! Lol! Review please, thanks!

Love and magic:Rose.


	7. Twelve Days of Harry!

**TWELVE DAYS OF HARRY!**

(You could read it in the point of view of Hermione or some crazed Harry fanic or other girl! Besides Ginny!!! Hahaha! Enjoy!)

On the first day of Christmas my sweet Harry gave to me, a small peck on the right cheek.

On the second day of Christmas my sweet Harry gave to me, two stuffed black dogs and a small peck on my right cheek.

On the third day of Christmas my sweet Harry gave to me, three treacle tarts, two stuffed dogs and a small peck on my right cheek.

On the fourth day of Christmas my sweet Harry gave to me, four flagons of pumpkin juice, three treacle tarts, two stuffed black dogs and a small peck on my right cheek.

On the fifth day of Christmas my sweet Harry gave to me, five Weasley jumpers…..

Four flagons of pumpkin juice, three treacle tarts, two stuffed black dogs and a small peck on my right cheek.

On the sixth day of Christmas my sweet Harry gave to me, six snowy owls, five Weasley jumpers…..four flagons of pumpkin juice, three treacle tarts, two stuffed black dogs and a small peck on my right cheek.

On the seventh day of Christmas my sweet Harry gave to me, seven vintage broomsticks, six snowy owls, five Weasley jumpers…..four flagons of pumpkin juice, three treacle tarts, two stuffed black dogs and a small peck on my right cheek.

On the eight day of Christmas my sweet Harry gave to me, eight decoy detectors, seven vintage broomsticks, six snowy owls, five Weasley jumpers…..four flagons of pumpkin juice, three treacle tarts, two stuffed black dogs and a small peck on my right cheek.

On the ninth day of Christmas Harry gave to me, nine revolting Bertie Bott's Beans, eight decoy detectors, seven vintage broomsticks, six snowy owls, five Weasley jumpers…..four flagons of pumpkin juice, three treacle tarts, two stuffed black dogs and a small peck on my right cheek.

On the tenth day of Christmas Harry gave to me, ten chocolate frogs, nine revolting Bertie Bott's Beans, eight decoy detectors, seven vintage broomsticks, six snowy owls, five Weasley jumpers…..four flagons of pumpkin juice, three treacle tarts, two stuffed black dogs and a small peck on my right cheek.

On the eleventh day of Christmas Harry gave to me, eleven unsafe Weasley Wizard Products, ten chocolate frogs, nine revolting Bertie Bott's Beans, eight decoy detectors, seven vintage broomsticks, six snowy owls, five Weasley jumpers…..four flagons of pumpkin juice, three treacle tarts, two stuffed black dogs and a small peck on my right cheek.

On the twelfth day of Christmas Harry gave to me, twelve books on Quidditch, eleven unsafe Weasley Wizard Products, ten chocolate frogs, nine revolting Bertie Bott's Beans, eight decoy detectors, seven vintage broomsticks, six snowy owls, five Weasley jumpers…..four flagons of pumpkin juice, three treacle tarts, two stuffed black dogs and a small peck on my right cheek!

HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO

Hope you liked! I totally forgot I did this thing; I wanted to do it like a couple weeks ago but me being me I completely forgot. So here it is! Review PLEASE! As well as my HP Night before Christmas! Thanks! Uuuuummm, yeah, that's it then! Oohhh! Just saw Dec. Boys a few hrs ago and it was so, SO good!! So happy I have it to watch over and over again and get sick of! It really was so terrific, Dan was yummy! Haha! Look out for more from my other story! And check back here every so often because I still have more to put up! Thanks! Happy holidays all you witches, wizards and muggles!

_Love and magic always: Rose. Christmas day, '07. _


	8. It Licks You

**IT LICKS YOU **

_A short poem about Harry after everything that happened in his fifth year. It's nothing amazing. It was going to be a song but something just wasn't letting me make it that. Anyway, it's now a poem. Short, simple and to the point. I dunno what it is, I am really loving Harry at fifteen and OOTP more and more. Maybe it was the film, it was done so beautifully and really captured the short relationship between Harry and Sirius. Enough of my mindless typing, please read and review! Thanks_

The pain that rips at you, the fear that you knew is numb, so numb

The feelings of hatred, of despicable malice licks you

You, the young one, you the only one, you, you are the one,

The only one

And you feel like you cannot rest, things are messing with your head

And you feel lost in a world of secrets, kept from you,

All of you

And you don't know what else there is to do

They told you not to listen, they told you to leave the place but you can't,

You just can't

In a world, a land, so far away is your head,

But as you come down to earth you then understand

It finally sinks into you, all of you

You finally understand what they kept from you

All of you

The pain

The fear

The hatred is back

Back full force for you to feel and once again it licks at you,

All of you

Well, review! More poems and stuff to come soon! Including a romantic one or a few, I just have to decide which because I want to use one in my story. Yeah, toots!

_Love and magic: Rose, 1/18/08_


	9. Sappy Little Love Poem

**SAPPY LITTLE LOVE POEM**

This poem goes with my story HPSBGC. It's basically Harry's feelings of Hermione after they've been together for a month. You can interpret it another way if you want but this is how its supposed to be. Hope you like! Onward!!!!

I'm laying my eyes on you- I am, I am

Listen to me now- just listen, listen

As I tell you a little something,

A few things on my mind

It may not be perfect, it my not rhyme

But it's my thoughts and feelings on paper and I hope you oblige…

When I see you, all I can think about is how brilliant you are

And how I seem to reach to you from afar

When you hold me, baby- I want you to never let go

When you embrace me in your arms,

You block out the never-ending nightmare that is my future

When you talk to me I want to record your voice in my head word from word

And as we walk, we walk hand in hand

As we flaunt, we seem to do so in our fantasy land

This may sound too serious- too final

We haven't even been together for a while

But it seems like it's meant to be, this was fate knocking on our door

Fate brought you to me and me to you

Fate is what's making us so happy, so happy.

You never let me weep over my cruel fate

You make up for all the years I had living in pure hate

These feelings are just too great too great.

I know this sappy little love poem is as low as it could get,

You're going to laugh I'm dead sure.

But I hope that you do just so I could see that radiant smile again

But I do hope you get a glimpse of how I feel

This past month has been incredible, unreal,

And I want it to proceed onward.

So would you do me the honor of making a vow?

That this perfect love we seem to share will never be broken?

That we will always be? Will you?

I'm ready to take that next journey with you,

We'll be holding hands and we'll be walking,

Walking onward again.

Well there ya go! My first love poem on here! I hope you liked. I have a few more to put up that I think are better. Its funny, I have never had a boyfriend in all my life yet I seem to be able to write a pretty good poem about young love. My sis thinks so too, it's odd. I guess I just know what every young person out there is feeling without actually feeling it myself. I do like to observe things… I think that's it then. I was surprised to get a couple reviews from my last one already! It takes forever to get a review for my poems. Thanks a lot for the reviews!! The good thing about poems is you can't pick at things that are wrong because poems can be just about anything in the world and can be written however you want. So I hope to never receive a bad review because it's pointless. Haha, Kaleidoscopepicpic, you're so right! You can tell me to update on here because I only have nine poems on here in almost a year!

Okay, don't wanna type no more. Damn…not good if I want to get back to my story…ah well there's always tonight...

Love and magic: Rose, 1/19/08


	10. Chapter 10

**AS**

_This is a poem I wrote in my latest chapter of HPSBGC. It's Harry to Hermione but like always, you can picture this however you'd like but that's the correct way at least. I really hope you like it, it's a very sweet love poem I wrote and I'm still surprised that I did it having never had a boyfriend. Aaannnyyywaay…. Enjoy!_

As I tell you something, it's only between us,

As I kiss your lips I feel goose bumps.

As I look into your eyes you're staring even more in mine.

As I hold your hand I'm off in a fantasy land.

As we hug we embrace more than life itself,

As we laugh we're happier than the world itself.

As we sing, we sing forever more, forever more.

As we look into the stars you say my eyes are worth even more.

As you say 'I love you' you mean it from the heart,

As you stroke my cheek, you want me from the start.

As you walk with me, I feel so trust-worthy,

As you tickle me, my cheeks are rosy red.

As I say dark secrets- you keep it to your lips.

As you and I love- we love more than the other ones.

As we keep searching, we find more than you will ever know.

As you tell me your future I'm already beginning ours right now.

As I make you grin you make me smile,

As you hold you hold my hand, our fingers are locked in a forever hold.

And as I kiss your nose-you turn pink inside and out,

And as you stroke my hair, no feeling can compare,

And as we say good-bye, we're thinking of all this- and more, until the next time.

Yeah, please review that would be lovely!

_Love and magic: Rose, 2/11/08_


	11. How do you?

Holly Hirsch

**HOW DO YOU….?**

**A/N**: this poem is about Harry's overwhelming guilt after Sirius dies in OOTP. He feels well, guilty and sad and is wondering how Sirius might be feeling at this moment. Even though he hardly knew him he still was the greatest thing that ever happened to Harry and he is very grateful for all he had done. So yeah, that's it! Hope you like. Please leave a comment, toots!

How do you say goodbye?

How to someone who was never there

But when they were magic erupted everywhere

This person said and did so much

They promised the world to you- how do you let that go?

I didn't have the world like you promised yet I don't feel upset about this

How do you stop thinking about the little time you had?

Of the tiny moments that made you glad?

Glad to have this person in your life?

How do you step into each new dawn?

How do you laugh like other children when this person left you?

How do you move past his mistakes and your own?

How do you go on?

How do you put the past behind you when the past is so eager to catch up with you?

How do you breathe each new moment knowing he's not doing it at the same exact time? How?

How do you forget your mistake? Your deadly mistake?

When each person wants to chase the sun and all you want to do is run?

Run away from the light?

Every moment was precious with you and I feel I cannot go on.

Why do these things keep happening to me? Why did I expect this to last?

How do you fly without wings, fly without the breeze…?

I miss you, I miss you so much.

Am I really doomed to get used to this?

How do I forget you? The help you gave was more then I could ask for.

I'm sorry, so sorry you've gone away from me.

Away from a life you could've led.

I'm sorry you won't ever see me go on (if I can).

How do you forget such sorrow?

How do you stop thinking of your mistake?

How do you keep living each new day?

How do you fight the tension inside?

How do you wipe away the tear stains?

How does your conscious regain?

How do I close without feeling pain?

You were the greatest miracle in my life even though you left so soon.

I can't help but think how you're feeling right now, I'm sorry for doing this to you.

Now I can't help but wonder- how- how did you say good-bye to me?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

That was that. I hope you liked it. More poems to come! Bye for now!!

_Love and magic: Rose 6/11/08_


	12. Away in the Hallow

**A/N: **I know this is some days past Christmas but my computer is acting retarded and was afraid something would happen so I waited to put this up. This is in the tune of the Christmas classic "Away in a Manger". I hope you like and of course, review. Thanks.

**AWAY IN THE HALLOW**

Away in the Hallow it was Christmas Eve,

A little ba-by boy's mother never did leave.

Her dark auburn hair swept down to both sides,

As she held onto her child and watched with green eyes.

The mother is humming with the sounds that he makes,

And she caresses the black hair while he's still awake.

Lily, dear Lily, what's said is done,

You'll never know the burdens that are placed on your son.

He'll suffer too often and he'll loose his loved ones,

But he'll rise stronger still, when the morning then comes.

Until such sadness occurs please carry,

Hope, love and gaudiness for your little Harry.

Well that was it, I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think!

_Love and magic: Rose_

_December 29, 2008_


	13. Love is a Complicated Thing

Poem I wrote last night. I'm pretty happy with it actually. It pretty much explains all the emotions Hermione feels concerning Ron. My first official RHR poem, I hope you enjoy it. But you can interpret it any way you wish.

**LOVE IS A COMPLICATED THING**

Love is a complicated thing.

It makes your heart sore and your heart sing.

It tells you the things you only wish to hear,

It replaces your mind and becomes your new fear.

It takes a hold and you can't let go,

It grips your hand and you can never say 'no'.

It fills you with elation, a beautiful state,

It whispers similarities and you call it fate.

It has a sweet scent and you're in a trance,

It makes you feel giddy and want to dance.

It reads like a poem, all the things related to love,

It turns carrots into chocolate and a snail into a dove.

But it also falters, and things aren't right,

You cry in your pillow, many a night.

It makes the earth crumble under your feet,

It makes your smile sour, and your face full of heat.

It rips at your skin, it itches all over,

And jealously comes and causes you to hover.

It turns all those truths into lies,

And you feel ashamed and despair inside.

Your heart no longer beats; it breaks at the seams,

And tears fall, fall down into streams.

It makes your heart sore, and your heart sing,

Yes love, is a complicated thing.

I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think in the comment box!

_Love and magic: Rose, August 24__th__, 2009_


End file.
